The present invention relates to a virtual terminal protocol using SMS (short message services) text messaging and, more particularly, a protocol for communication of the specification of the user interface of cellular/PCS (personal communication service) phones via SMS text messages.
As is known, various systems, including the cellular systems GSM (Global System for Mobile) text Short Message Services, CDMA and TDMA North American digital cellular system standards, etc., have been developed for digital cellular communication. GSM consists of many subsystems including the mobile station (MS), the base station (BS), also referred herein as the fixed station (FS), the network and switching subsystem (NSS) and the operation subsystem (OSS). The mobile station generally is a stand-alone piece of equipment, such as a cellular portable telephone, a cellular mobile telephone, a PCS (personal communication service) telephone, etc., or another terminal instrument that incorporates the cellular/PCS telephone module, such as the interface for a personal computer or fax. The base station connects to the mobile station through a radio interface and also connects to the network and switching subsystem. For purposes herein, the fixed station is either a wireless network infrastructure or a separate computer host that interacts with the mobile station.